happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Same Boat
'' In the Same Boat ''is a season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot At the middle of the sea, a ship is seen crashed into an iceberg and many Generic Tree Friends jump off the ship. Foxy is terrified and doubt if she need to jump or not. Quacks then appears and sees only Foxy left on board. Quacks decided to grabs her and throws her away from the sinking ship before get himself crushed by the funnel. The Generic Tree Friends who jumped off the ship got smashed by the ship's remains. In the next day, Foxy wakes up and sees Hooksy in front of her. She shocked and quickly gets up, realized she is inside Hooksy's small boat at the middle of the sea. She screams in terror before passed out again. Hooksy just shakes his head and continue to searches for fishes. Foxy wakes up again and seems traumatized. Hooksy tries to give her a fish to eat but Foxy just frozen in terror. Hooksy just continue his fishing until Foxy suddenly grabs the oars and quickly rows away from the sea. The oars hit Overbite's head and pissed about it. Hooksy quickly grabs the oars from Foxy and shocked as his oars are bitten off by Overbite. Pissed Hooksy trying to calm himself down by fishing meanwhile Foxy is still traumatized. Hooksy knows how to returns back to the land by flying but trying to finds a way to get Foxy into the land. Hooksy sees Overbite's fin and quickly hooks it with his fishing rod. In the same time, Overbite sees Neo again and decided to chase her, also pulls the boat. Neo sees Overbite and quickly makes a bubble, later jumps out of the water. Overbite decided to follows her trick again, using a big bubble and successfully jumps off. Hooksy is shocked by this and pulls his fishing rod. Overbite almost got Neo get pulled and about to crash into Foxy. Traumatized Foxy managed to save herself by slicing Overbite in half with Slice's head inside Hooksy's bucket. Foxy begin to cries and wanted to back into the land. Hooksy sighs and agreed to helps her out. Hooksy tries to find a perfect target and sees Marlin swims quickly inside the sea. Hooksy decided to grabs Marlin with his fishing rod. Meanwhile, puffed up Puffer is shocked by Overbite's remains until he deflates himself into the boat, quickly sends the boat away. Hooksy is shocked by this and also managed to grabs Marlin. Marlin anyway get his eyelid impaled by the hook and sends flying as the boat is quickly pushed by deflating Puffer. Coral is seen on the rock and trying to cheers Blobert up until her head impaled by Marlin from behind and decapitated. Blobert anyway sadly swims away. Puffer is still deflating and injures some fishes until he hits Shocker, electrocuts him and explodes. The explosion sends the boat flying into the land. Meanwhile, Hooksy is pinned into the coconut tree by Marlin. Marlin trying to free himself until a coconut falls and cracks his head. Foxy is realized that she is no longer at the sea and cheers. The broken plank from the crashed boat flies and impales her head. Foxy later collapsed and the tide sends her back into the sea. At the middle of the sea, Scrap is seen with a boat engine to helps Hooksy out but sees Hooksy's boat is no longer in the area, decided to swims away. Moral "Let the sea set you free!" Deaths *Quacks is crushed by the funnel. *All Generic Tree Friends who jumped off the ship are smashed by the ship's remains. *Slice is killed by Hooksy. (death not seen) *Overbite is sliced in half by Slice's head. *Coral is decapitated by Marlin. *Shocked is impaled by Puffer. *Puffer is electrocuted and exploded. *Hooksy is impaled and pinned by Marlin. *Marlin's head is cracked by a coconut. *Foxy's head is impaled by a broken plank. Injuries *Many fishes are injured by Puffer. *Marlin's eyelid is impaled and pulled by a hook. Trivia *This marks the first regular episode with large cast from Coral Reef Friends. *Scrap is actually seen in the background when Hooksy is pissed by the broken oars and decided to helps him out. *The fishes who also get injured by Puffer are Mush, Sparkle and Cuttles. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Fan Episodes